Harry Potter next genration OneShots
by Jellybeansmaybecrazy
Summary: Series of one or two shots about the Harry Potter next generation ya know Teddy, Albus, James, Victorie... . Know that I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** I apollogize for not uploading my OTHER story. But, if it makes you feel better, it wasn't ENTIRELY my fault. I will hopefully upload today...or tomorrow *glares at homework***

**So I was planning on doing a series of one/two shots about the Harry Potter next generation. That's to say Victorie, Teddy Lupin, James S, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo, etc.**

**Mostly it will be about the Weasleys, but in some of them others will apear (like the Malfoys or Lunas' family). Just not so much.**

**oh, and it would be in alphabet order :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things that apear in here. Except maybe the applesauce chocolate.**

**Also, I kinda guessed most of the kids ages.**

**Applesauce Chocolate?**

"JAMES!"

The little boy let out a giggle. Pranking Victorie never got old. She was just so...prankable. Yes, that's a good word. He said it under his breath a couple of times to see how it sounded before falling back into a fit of giggles.

"Got 'cha!" said a triunphant voice as a pair of big hands picked up James. Caught by the ennemy and with no escapatory the boy called to his companions:

"FRED! Dominique! RUUN!"

Teddy lunged for the children, but doing this while carrying a five year old isn't easy and they both went sprawling to the floor.

Free from his captors, James broke into a run followed closely by his cousins. They sprinted down the hallway and into the room on the right. The young adventurers didn't waste any time and rushed for a new hiding place.

From there they could see everything perfectly. The pastel-colored walls, mountain of stuffed animals by the window that looked out to the messy garden, the little bed, toys littering the floor and the door to the battlefield outside.

James was grinning like crazy. It was turning out to be a successful mission. Only one thing left: not getting caught.

"Do you think they stopped looking" whispered Dominique after a while, brushing strands of red hair away from her face.

"Probably. Let's go." Fred's dark eyes shone with excitment as he made his way carefully out of the closet.

But just as they reached the door someone threw it open and the three troublemakers went tumbling to the ground.

"Ohmygosh, sorry!" the brunett shrieked, droping the baby girl she was carrying softly to the ground.

"Roxanne, keep quiet!" Fred warned his younger sister, but it was all too late.

"They're at Lily's!"

James heard the footsteps running up the stairs and saw the enemies attack his team. He found himself being submited to torture Teddy style. Commonly known as tickle-fight.

"S...stop" he gasped between giggles, trying to push Teddy away.

Finally, after a long time, he stopped and the little boy was able to breath freely. He saw Dominique rolling on the floor with Molly and Fred being attacked by Rose and Al. But war was just about to begin.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Everybody freezed. Then Teddy shouted:

"We got'em Victorie! He's here!"

He tried to escape but Teddy wouldn't let go of him. He fought as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. He had to stay where he was as an angry Victorie Weasley entered the room.

"Hi Victorie." he mumbled giving her his best I'm-inocent-and-you-know-it look. It didn't work.

"What were you even THINKING? Pulling a prank like that TODAY! And did you even know what was in THAT? How DARE you! You..." **( A/N I'm not going to write all Victorie's rant. Just know it kept going for a while.) **

"Sorry?" James said when she was done. After years of pranking, he had erned some knowledge about his victims. He knew, for one thing, that Victorie could never stay mad at him.

She tried to look fierce, but resigned herself to just say:

"Fine" and walk away.

"Gosh, James! What did you do this time?" asked Molly with awe.

"I helped her finish her cake." He answered defiantly.

Teddy snorted with laughter. "Well yeah, but what on earth did you put on it?"

Young James grinned proudly and answered:

"Applesauce Chocolate!"


	2. Broomstick and sorry for not uploading

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry for taking so long! I'm a horrible person, I know. I was going to update last week but I had my school festival, and I was too nervous to write anything (I kinda have stage fright).**

**Anyways here's the chapter!**

**Oh and PS: You should know that Rose is in Slytherin. It's not necesary yet, but later it will be. When she got sorted in Slytherin everyone thought she'd be terrified and bullied by her fellow Slytherins. It was a huge surprise when it turned out that the Slytherins sort of took her in and many of them are over-protective or try to help her out.**

Broomstick

The sun shined hard. Really hard. And the air was hot. Very hot. Too hot for Rose's liking.

"Ugh" she groaned, as she crumbled another notebook page and threw it to the floor. Where many more rested.

"You know, you should get out more often." An annoyingly loud voice said from the doorway. She whirled around, ready to face the speaker. James. James Potter.

"W...what are you doing? Don't you sneak on me like that!" She exclaimed furiosly. His gaze lingered for a moment on the open notebook before she slammed it shut.

"What do you have there, Rosie?" he said mockingly and reached for the book, but the girl quickly stuffed it in her bag.

"It's Rose, not Rosie and that's non of your buissness." She snapped trying not to apear too nervous. Rose Weasley wasn't known for being outgoing or popular, on the contrary, she was known for being practically invisible, nervous and shy.

"Oh come on little cousin!" James beamed at the redhead. Then he sighed and started pacing the room. It was a pretty room. Wooden floor boards, old desk near the window, patched quilt folded neatly on the bed. Thankfully Lily was quite organized, so Rose didn't mind sharing.

"James just leave me alone." she said, gestring toward the door. The boy, however, ignored the sings and kept up with his pacing-and-poking.

It wasn't that Rose didn't like James. Actually he was one of her favorite cousins. Always helping her out and kind of protective in his own way. It was just that she wanted to do her stuff and he was preventing her from doing it.

_Her stuff. _Nobody got her stuff. It was just so diferent from everything, that nobody seemed to get it. They understood when James tried out for the quiditch team, they understood when Roxanne asked for cooking lessons, they understood when Fred did his mischief at school, but they didn't understand when Rose started writing. Nobody did. Nobody cared for writing.

Thankfully nobody knew it was her's. She accidentaly left a notebook paper laying around and when they saw it, read it, they acted as if it was just a joke. Not that they had tried to hurt her feelings. Her family never did. But that time, they just did.

"Oh-kay...I guess you aren't leaving" She concluded. The boy turned to look at her with surprise. Suddenly he grinned, grabbed Rose's hand and ran out of the room. Dragging her along.

"W...wha...JAMES!" she protested, but he kept on going. Down the stairs, into the yard. Realization hitted her too late. She watched in horror as he threw open the shed's door and janked out a dusty broomstick.

"No, no." she whispered terrified. James pretended not to hear, instead he said:

"Yeah, it needs cleaning. I'll see to that later."

Then out of the nowhere he picked her up and deposited her on the bromstick.

"Please James, don't." she said, her voice bearly more than a whisper. He, on the other hand, jumped right on and in instants they were soaring up, up and up.

The girl would have screamed if she wasn't so terrfied. The boy was laughing and whooping with glee. After a couple of seconds, that seemed like hours, he turned to look at her expecting to see a smiling Rose. Instead all he saw was Rose's hair, while her face was burried on his shoulder.

He abruptly stopped. The young girl looked up surprised, then, seeing they were still high up, she shut her eyes and burried her face again. But this time she gripped James like if her life depended on it.

"Oh" he said softly, suddenly realizing the obvious. Rose had fear of heights.

"Sorry Rosie, I didn't know"

"J...just take me down" her voice was muffled but still audible. He imediatly directed the broom into a gentle landing and helped his cousin down.

After some wobbly steps, Rose started making her way home.

"Hey Rose! You going to be okay?" He really did look sorry, and she imediatly forgave him.

"S...sure thing. Just never take me flying again"

He grinned and Rose Weasley got a weird thought: _Maybe it'll be safe to show James my notebook._

She shook her head, smiled and started skiping down hill towards the Weasley house.


	3. AN sorry forgot to add it :P

**A/N OHMYPICKLES! I forgot to add the A/N on the end of the last chapter o.O**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**tragedymaster01**_** for her awesome review!**

**And...**_**nobody**_** for...NOBODY? No one else had the guts to review? NO ONE? Gosh guys, I'm very disapointed in you.**

**Light bulb (hehe Despicable Me)! I won't upload next chapter until at least 2 more people review (come on guys, 2 is a really extra super duper small number).**

**See ya later alligators!**

**-Cecy**


	4. Careless

Careless

The cold wind felt sharp against her face, but she kept speeding farther and farther into the woods. Finally, convinced that he wasn't following, she stopped and collapsed on the bed of tree roots. Breathing heavily, shivering from cold and from the tears that were starting to fall, she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the crumbled little parcel. Lily examined the wrinkles and then, carefully, she opened it. Out came a metalic object and a folded parchment. Placing the object aside, she went for the letter. A gasp escaped her lips when she read the name.

Teddy. Teddy Lupin. _Her_ Teddy Lupin. Not wasting another second, she kept on reading.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi there! It's Teddy. How're things on Hogwarts? Hopefully better than out here. You'd think that after all your dad did things would calm down, but no. "At least there isn't a Voldemort this time" he says._

_If you were wondering, yes, we are all okay. Hermione comes over almost every day and I spent most of my time helping everyone out, going from Muggle house to Weasley house to Weasley house and to Potter, Longbottom, Brown, Patil, Jordan…and to Lovegood house. Victorie always comes with me. Did I mention I already proposed? I think I did…oh wait, no I didn't! Well, it's the intention that counts, right? (Don't worry, I will do it eventualy…just, remember to keep it secret)._

_I have bad news. Your parents don't think it's safe for you guys to come home for Christmas. We were actually thinking about asking the Headmaster about allowing Fred, Dominique, Molly and Roxanne to go to Hogwarts for the holidays, but he'll probably say no. I'm really sorry, Lily, but things are pretty bad here. Hopefully they'll get better!_

_Goodbye_

_Teddy Lupin_

_P.S. There's something else inside this letter. A gift for my little cousin._

No Christmas. No Christmas at the Burrow. Oh boy, that was BAD! How would she tell the others?! No Christmas! You might as well be taking away their wands!

"Oh no" Lily groaned, placing her head between her knees. She stayed like that for a while, silent and unmoving, until she heard the running footsteps.

She snapped her head up just in time to see the blonde trip and fall sprawling to the floor.

THUD! **(admit it, it does sound like that!)**

Lily ran toward the boy and kneeled down next to him.

"Ouch" he muttered.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?!" She exclaimed loudly. Then, realizing who the boy was, she jumped to her feet, thrust her wand out and pointed it at the boy.

"WOAH! Calm down, girl!" he said, backing away. Lily only glared at him harder. Well, she did hate Scorpious Malfoy quite a bit.

"What are you doing here?" she said keeping her voice in a dangerously calm level.

"I…I…" she almost allowed a smile to escape. It wasn't every day that Lily Potter had power over a Slytherin.

"Y...y…you what?" Okay, maybe mocking him was a bit to cruel, but that never stopped _him_ before.

"Sorry, I just thought it was weird to see little Potter running into the woods…all alone." He smirked at the girl. "Come to think of it, you looked downright suspicious, can't blame me for thinking you were up to some kind of mischief." He noticed the crumbled letter in her hand and raised an eybrow. Lily quickly stuffed it in her pocket.

"Well then, Scorpious Malfoy, stop being so nosy! And don't you ever, ever, _ever_ follow me again!" And with that, she dropped her wand arm and walked away, leaving the amused boy on the floor.

"Hey Lily! LILY! Wait!" He called, scrambling to his feet and running to catch up with her. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you or…or scare you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And why would you care?" Lily snaped.

"Because you're my sworn enemy's sister! And I couldn't let anything happen to you or else he'd blame me!"

" No, really."

"Rose sent me" He confessed.

"Ugh! I should have guessed! Why can't she just let me be?! Is it to hard?! I'm 13 for crying out loud!"

If there's one thing Lily Potter can't stand, is when her family underestimates her. Just because she's the youngest, doesn't mean she can't take care of herself! Ever since the trouble began, Rose has been sending peopl to check on her, James _tried_ to read her mail, Albus and Hugo kept offering to "acompany" her to places (they once almost went inside the girl's bathroom, thankfully their common sense took over).

"Look, I'm sorry but I couldn't say no."

"Oh yeah, and why is that? Afraid she was going to kick your sorry…"

"No, actually I thought she was right. You shouldn't be going into the forest all by yourself, you're just…what's that?"

He picked up something from the ground. It was a small, metalic figurine, about the size of the girl's palm (which was considerably tiny).

Lily's eyes widened as she recognized the object. It was Teddy's gift to her, the one that had comed with the letter.

"Give me that." She reached for the object, but Scorpious moved too quickly, she tried again but he raised it over his head (being about a head and a half taller than her).

"Give. That. Back." Struggled Lily, but Scorpious was to amused to let her have it.

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, just a toy!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Strange, I didn't think you'd have any use for such a toy." He smirked. "Unless it was something else."

He turned the figurine over and grinned triumphantly. Lily groaned. He'd found a small opening, just big enough for his thumbnail to fit and use as a lever.

The girl gave a small wimper, like that of a mouse, as the boy's eyes widened with surprise. The figurine was hollow, but not your regular kind of hollow, it had a spell such as Rose's mother's handbag, which made it bigger on the inside. Big enough to fit anything from candy to a pair of rain boots.

"Woah," he whispered as a smile crept to his lips.

"Please, Scorpious, don't tell them! They'd freak if they knew I've been corresponding in secret." She begged.

The boy considered his options, but those big, pleading green eyes got the best of him.

"Don't worry, Potter, your secret is safe with me."

She smiled.

"As long as you tell me who sent you this…package."

Her smile faded.

Teddy Lupin was a rebel. Since the Ministry started to have problems, he was on the rebel side (the right side, many would say). She simply couldn't give him away. On the other hand, this is Scorpious we're talking about. He can keep a secret or two without much trouble.

"Umm...A cousin of mine."

"Oh…which one?"

"Just…one of the many…"

"Lily"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. I promised never to tell."

"Come on Lily!"

"No, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I…."

"Potter. You either tell me, or this conversation may reach a certain brother of your's ears." He threatened.

"No."

"Oh, Lil…..hey, what is this."

There, in letter that was almost imposible to read, where the initials "T. L.". Lily mentaly cursed herself and Teddy. Never again was she going to be so carless.

"T. L. …hmmm….sounds to me as if you've been corresponding with a certain rebelious cousin," smirked Scorpious. Lily hid her face in her hands.

Now, to understand the magnitude of the mess, you must know that the Malfoy family was against people like Teddy. Completely. Well, completely minus one.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not telling." He said with a soothing tone.

"I don't care if you tell Rose or not. You're a Malfoy!" Her eyes were filled with tears. She just had sold out her cousin and pobably placed the rest of her family in danger.

"No, Lily. Lily! Lily, listen! I'm not telling anyone, your secret's safe with me." Scorpious smiled a little. "Besides, I couldn't very well place my sworn enemy's sister's secret mission in jeopardy, now could I?"

Lily smiled a little back and said:

"No, you couldn't. And you couldn't face Rose Weasley either, if it came to that."

He shruggled a little. "Guilty as charged."

She smiled. He smiled. And Lily Potter realized, for the first time, that not everyone was against her. And that, maybe, Scorpious Malfoy wasn't all he seemed.


	5. ANagain

A/N (I really have to stop forgetting).

Yes, I'm alive. As you can probably tell, I'm the worst writter ever to walk the earth and I'm also the Princess of Procrastination. Believe it or not, next chapter is almost finished…now you just need to wait for me to upload it. I'm so evil!

Hugs

- Annie


End file.
